MC's 2028 Atlantic hurricane season
The 2028 Atlantic hurricane season was a slightly below-average season, producing 11 named storms. Hurricane count and major hurricane count were slightly below-average. The season officially began on June 1 and ended on November 30. These dates historically describe the period of the year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin. The formation of tropical cyclones is possible at any time of the year. The season began with the formation of Tropical Storm Alex forming on June 12, before Alex made landfall in Cuba, before dissipating a bit after. Just over a week later, a wave developed into Tropical Storm Bonnie strengthened eventually to become the first hurricane of the season. Bonnie's hurricane strength, a Category 2, is unusually stronger than most storms that develop in the month of June. Bonnie transitioned into an extratropical cyclone and made landfall in Canada, before taking a sharp northwest turn and dissipating south of Greenland. After weeks of inactivity, in July, a system developed into an unnamed tropical cyclone, as it was deemed "not tropical" operationally. In early August, Tropical Storm Colin developed. Eventually, Colin strengthened until it peaked as a strong Category 4 hurricane, as Colin made no direct landfall through its life. Later, on August 15, Tropical Depression Four developed, but dissipated shortly after. On August 20, Tropical Storm Danielle formed over the western Atlantic but dissipated only two days later. In late August, Hurricane Earl developed but did not make any landfall as a tropical system. However, Earl made landfall in Canada as an extratropical cyclone. A few weeks later, Fiona developed and made landfall in Bermuda. Days after the dissipation of Fiona, Gaston developed, and eventually strengthened to the last major hurricane of the season. Though Gaston did not make a direct landfall, the rain-bands of it caused heavy rainfall and flooding. Just days later, Hermine formed off the coast of Africa and became the fifth and last hurricane of the season. Hermine had little impact on land. Near the end of October, Ian developed from a wave in the Caribbean Sea. Ian made landfall as a weak tropical depression in Eastern Mexico. Early in November, Julia developed, and remained away from land, dissipating four days later. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2016 till:31/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till From:12/06/2016 till:15/06/2016 color:TS text:"Alex (TS)" From:24/06/2016 till:28/06/2016 color:C2 text:"Bonnie (C2)" From:12/07/2016 till:16/07/2016 color:TS text:"Unnamed (TS)" From:03/08/2016 till:10/08/2016 color:C4 text:"Colin (C4)" From:15/08/2016 till:16/08/2016 color:TD text:"Four (TD)" From:20/08/2016 till:22/08/2016 color:TS text:"Danielle (TS)" From:30/08/2016 till:09/09/2016 color:C2 text:"Earl (C2)" From:19/09/2016 till:21/09/2016 color:TS text:"Fiona (TS)" barset:break From:28/09/2016 till:13/10/2016 color:C4 text:"Gaston (C4)" From:15/10/2016 till:26/10/2016 color:C1 text:"Hermine (C1)" From:29/10/2016 till:02/11/2016 color:TS text:"Ian (TS)" From:08/11/2016 till:12/11/2016 color:TS text:"Julia (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:31/12/2016 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Systems Tropical Storm Alex Hurricane Bonnie Unnamed Tropical Storm Hurricane Colin Tropical Depression Four Tropical Storm Danielle Hurricane Earl Tropical Storm Fiona Hurricane Gaston Hurricane Hermine ''' '''Tropical Storm Ian 'Tropical Storm Julia' Category:MC's seasons Category:MC's Pages Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Slightly Below Average Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons